The adventures of Sabrina Young and Harry Potter
by PotterjAcksonFaNGIR1
Summary: In which an unstable teenage girl does her best to protect the boy who lived without getting herself killed.
1. Chapter 1

**July 1st, 1993 Utah, United States**

Sabrina Young was sitting at the dinner table with her foster family when the knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." She offered as she stood up from the table.

Another knock came from the door as she made her way through the cluttered and eclectic living room. Undoing the lock she quickly opened the front door coming face to face with the great Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm here for Miss Sabrina Young."

"I am she."

He stared down at her confused.

"But you're only a child."

Sabrina sighed. "Who sent you?"

"Professor Glanville from Ilvermorny. He said you were a highly trained protection agent."

"And I am. I am also a thirteen year old girl. I've been training as a part of an experimental program on magical orphans since I was a toddler. Now, what did Mr. Glanville send you here for?"

He paused to take a look at the girl, unsure what to think.

"As you probably know I am the headmaster at Hogwarts and enrolled in our school is Harry Potter, the-"

"boy who lived. Yeah I know. I'll protect him for however long you need on one condition."

"What is it?"

"If I go to Hogwarts with you I'll need a new legal guardian and a place to stay. I want only your finest, no no-majs, or muggles in your terms, and no prejudiced purebloods. I need someone adept at magic but knowledgeable of both the magical and non magical worlds. I don't want anyone that could get in my way, so no siblings or helicopter parents. Is that too much to ask?"

"It is a small price to pay for the protection of our world's savior."

"Yeah ok whatever. I'll go pack a bag real quick and then we can be off."

He nodded in response. Sabrina walked back to the table and took a good long look at her foster family.

"Another job?" asked Jennifer, the eldest sister.

"Yeah, this I've looks like it'll last a bit longer than the others, but I'll write." Sabrina replied sadly.

"Well you better go pack."

"Yeah."

Sabrina walked to her room where she quickly packed a suitcase. She then walked back into the dining room where she hugged each of her family members before rejoining Dumbledore where they apparated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1st, 1993 Hogwarts Castle**

Sabrina sat deep in thought as she waited for the other students to arrive. While the last month had been quiet, she worried it was just the calm before the storm. Professor Dumbledore had warned her about the Gaunt girl and about Potter's mischief making shenanigans with his sidekicks and truth be told they worried her. She'd always been able to complete a job successfully but this was more than a couple of months and it was for someone, who from everything she'd heard, didn't want to be protected.

Sabrina groaned as she saw the train pull up from her window. She watched as the largest man she'd ever seen, Hagrid, called to the first years. Or at least that's what she was told would be happening. She watched as the majority of the students climbed into carriages pulled by thestrals. Oh how Sabrina hated thestrals. It was bad enough that she'd helplessly held her little sister and watched as she died, she didn't need to be reminded of it by skeletal winged horses that no one else could see. Damn thestrals.

Sabrina looked at her barefeet and before letting out a sigh. She had to be sitting at Ravenclaw table by the time the students got through the doors to the Great Hall. Ravenclaw was where she'd been sorted. The hat had originally wanted Slytherin while she had practically begged for Gryffindor so they compromised on Ravenclaw. Back to the situation at hand, Sabrina hated the fact that she had to wear shoes, she felt like they trapped her feet. But alas, in order to leave her room she was required to put on shoes. And before she could put on shoes she had to find socks, a.k.a the bane of her existence.

A knock came at the door and Sabrina stood up to get it.

"Sabrina?"

It was Professor Flitwick, head of her house. She opened the door to face the very small man.

"Oh Sabrina. We need to go down to the Great Hall. Hurry, put some shoes on."

"I can't find any socks, professor."

"Accio clean socks."

A pair of socks zoomed out from her suitcase and into his hand. He handed them to get and she quickly put them on before sliding on her shoes.

"Let's go."

Closing the door Sabrina followed the professor down to the Great Hall where she took a seat at Ravenclaw table and waited for the students to enter.

It was only a moment before the students rushed into the Great Hall. One student in particular noticed Sabrina.

"Sabrina!" yelled Victoria Ollivander.

The small girl rushed over to her and hurriedly took a seat.

"I knew you were coming to Hogwarts but you never said you were a Ravenclaw!"

Sabrina grinned. "Must've slipped my mind."

"We have so much to talk about. Like why are you even here in the first place, not that I mind. And, oh! I have to introduce you to everyone I've told you about. And I've told them about you. This is great!"

"Victoria, you never said you were so tiny. Are you sure you're not half house elf?"

"Sabrina, you never said you were such a bitch. Are you sure you have any real friends?"

"Fuck off."

"No thanks. And I'm not tiny. I'm just below average sized."

"And last I checked you were my friend."

"I am and always will be. I'm the only one that can tolerate you."

"People can tolerate me." Sabrina whined.

"Oh look it's Potter."

That caught Sabrina's attention. She looked up to see him and a girl walking in late. Only a moment after they sat down did Dumbledore stand up to speak. Sabrina liked Professor Dumbledore but he was boring and old. And honestly she didn't give a rats ass about a welcome speech. So she allowed herself to some out for a moment until she heard, "...Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." Which definitely caught her interest. Dementors in Hogwarts did not sound like s good idea but who was she to judge.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises -- or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

"Oh boy." sighed Sabrina.

Sabrina continued to listen as he announced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin and the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid. And then he permitted them to begin eating. And the golden plates and goblets before her filled with food. And Sabrina feasted.


	3. Chapter 3

After the feast, Sabrina stood up to find the Potter boy. She searched the crowd of students only to find him talking to Hagrid. She squeezed her way through the crowded Great Hall to approach him.

"Potter!" She called out as she got to the teacher's table. His head swiveled to look for who called out to him. She tapped on his shoulder and he spun around.

"Hello Harry."

"Um, hi?"

"Harry, this is Sabrina Young. We brought her here for your protection." Dumbledore cut in.

"He doesn't need anyone else he's got me." Said the raven haired girl to his right.

"You must be Alastoria. I promise not to get in the way, I'm just here to secure his safety. And if we're being honest here, you're not a god and you're not perfect so I'm here to do what you can't." Sabrina silently applauded the way she'd handled the situation.

"You're not a fucking god either. You're no better than I am. In fact, you'll probably end up dead trying to do what I can't. If we're being honest here, I may not be a god but I'm the closing damn thing there is to one. So how about you go back to where you came from."

Sabrina groaned as she realized Dumbledore had downplayed how hard she would be to deal with. She looked at the teachers while weighing her options in her head.

"Look. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. The fact of the matter is I swore to protect this boy with my life and I'm not going to let anyone get in my way. So you can either back down on your own or I can make you."

"You can't make me do anything."

"Watch me."

Sabrina then turned to Professor Dumbledore. "I have reason to believe that Alastoria Gaunt is a threat to Harry Potter's safety. I don't think she should be allowed within ten feet of him."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. He hadn't wanted to get involved.

"Albus, you cannot condone this type of behavior!" McGonagall fumed.

"Miss Gaunt starting tomorrow, if you are caught within ten feet of Mr. Potter you will be deducted 10 house points and be given detention for a week."

"You can't do this!"

"Enjoy the rest of your night." He said dismissing them all.

Sabrina tapped on Harry's shoulder and he spun around and shouted,"I don't want your protection! I was fine with Ally!"

Sabrina bit her tongue and watched as the group walked away. Sighing she walked out of the Great hall and up to her private dorm in the Astronomy tower where she flopped down on her bed. That had been a whole lot harder than she thought it would be. And perhaps, she thought, she may have taken it a little far with banning the girl from being near him. But it was too late now, besides she needed to focus on getting the Potter boy to trust her. She sat up as an idea came to mind. She reached into her bedside table and grabbed out her notebooks full of notes on the Potter boy and his life. She grabbed some plain paper, a pair of scissors, a pen, and some tape and got to work.

An hour and a half later she stood on her bed and looked at the wall behind her headboard. It was covered with notes and pictures all connected in a way that outlined a path for her to get close to the boy. The first to people she needed to get to like her were Hagrid and Hermione Granger. Hagrid was easy, she just had to read up on some magical creatures and then get close via that. From what she could tell, Hagrid was an emotion based person so she just had to play to that and she'd be fine. Granger would be a bit harder but not much. She was a bookworm who seemed to value loyalty and intelligence. So she just had to befriend the girl, show her she was smart and stick with her through some small hard ship that was sure to come sometime throughout the year and she'd be friends with one best friends. After then she'd have to get Alastoria's favor back. Perhaps she could take back the ten foot rule she'd placed on the girl. She knew she'd have to be tricky with this one, perhaps playing the sympathy card more than she'd like but in the end it'd be worth it. Because once she had the favor of Hagrid, Granger, and Gaunt, Harry would surely trust her enough that she could discreetly protect him while pretending to be his friend. This had been her plan originally but Dumbledore had blown it. Satisfied, hopped off her bed and turned off the light before crawling under her covers and falling asleep.


End file.
